battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Bomby
|episode = |place = |allies = *Fries *Firey Jr. *Naily *Loser *Donut *Spongy |enemies =* * *Gelatin |color = Dark Grey and Tan (Fuse) |kills = 17 or 18 |voice = Michael Huang (BFDI, BFDIA, IDFB) Satomi Hinatsu (BFB) |recc = jaysillyboy, luigifan00001, Englishcreamcakes |first = Insectophobe's Nightmare (cameo) |deaths = 6 |last =The Liar Ball You Don't Want|nicknames = *Our friend and teammate (Donut)}} Bomby was a male contestant in Battle for Dream Island Again, and is currently a member of Team Ice Cube! in Battle for BFDI. He was a member of Team No-Name, but later switched to W.O.A.H. Bunch in Zeeky Boogy Doog. He enjoys eating food most of the time, as he is often seen holding a slice of cake and a banana. Bomby’s voice is sped up and high-pitched, making it hard for people to understand him, except for the case in IDFB 1 when Fries asked how many lines Bomby had and if he can help Fries with the soil. He was the first recommended character ever shown in BFDI, since episode 11, as well as one of the 30 recommended characters that could've joined BFDI in The Reveal and Reveal Novum. His main recommenders were jaysillyboy, luigifan00001 and Englishcreamcakes. Personality Similar to Woody, Bomby is very jumpy and gets scared easily as he is afraid when his fuse is lit, as it causes him to blow up. When he isn't panicking, he tends to stay quiet and munch on his banana and/or slice of cake. Coverage Battle for Dream Island Bomby makes his debut as a cameo in Insectophobe's Nightmare. He was recommended by jaysillyboy in that episode. He was seen eating a banana and a piece of cake, and Pin was on top of him. Lofty was the first episode Bomby had a major appearance; he was sitting when Firey fell down and ignited Bomby's long fuse, thus causing Bomby to explode. In Reveal Novum, Bomby was one of the 30 recommended characters who had a chance to enter the game. He was recommended by englishcreamcakes, jaysillyboy, jmarston123, DylanMultiProduction, Luigifan00001, simondomino and Voxezi. Other names for him included TNT, Teh Boom, Nuclear Bomb, and Bob-omb. He placed 2nd in voting with 73 votes, only losing to David, who recieved 29 more votes (102). However, he does not get sent to the Locker of Losers because he blew up almost instantly after being flung away. In Don't Pierce My Flesh, Firey lit up Bomby's fuse (again), causing him to explode. As a result, Spongy fell and crushed the Announcer, thus causing Firey and Flower to make replacement speakers. Battle for Dream Island Again In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Bomby is one of the characters that could join the game. He got 582 votes, placing 6th place. Bomby initially was on the "newbies" team but switched to the stronger team after Firey read that they can switch teams. His team won the challenge, so he was safe from elimination. In Get Digging, Bomby wasn't seen much in the challenge, as Bomby was told by Fries to dig underground like the others from their team, due to the prospect of "ingredients" down there. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Bomby received only 237 likes, placing 4th for the prize. He got 60 dislikes, the 3rd fewest, receiving a slice of cake. In the challenge, he followed his team into their glass box. Later on, Nickel suggested that they ignite Bomby to kill all of their bugs. Firey follows suit, and Bomby explodes, as a sacrifice for winning the challenge for Team No-Name. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Bomby was revived from Teardrop's new Hand-powered Recovery Center. Coiny realized that they needed to recruit more team members, so he asked Bomby to join W.O.A.H. Bunch. Bomby angrily refused, but Coiny threatened to ignite Bomby with Firey. Fearful, Bomby agrees and ran over to Coiny's team. In the challenge, Coiny noted that No-Name's Dream Island was much better than theirs. To destroy it, he threw Bomby down the factory, destroying Dream Island, and all members of No-Name, he says "NOO!". In Get in the Van, Bomby's team was safe from elimination. In No More Snow!, Bomby ran away and panicked because a bowl of petunias fell. Coiny then told Bomby to stop panicking because it was just a bowl of petunias. Bomby then came back to keep walking with the rest of W.O.A.H. Bunch. Bomby was one of the 6 contestants who didn't die in the episode and operated the HPHPRCC at the end. IDFB In Welcome Back, Fries exploded him because his hoe wasn't working. BFB In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Bomby is first seen reacting to Naily nearly being punished by Pencil. He then notices Loser and holds a sign up saying 'Loser' in all caps when they everyone is reacting to his appearance. Later he is seen with everyone else when Four announces the prize. He reacts the same way as everyone else does. When teams are forming, he, along with Firey Jr., joins Spongy's team, which later gets named 'Team Ice Cube!' by Bracelety. Firey Jr. later tells Bomby to grab Bracelety while she's still incapacitated, to which Bomby complies. When they're actually in the challenge, Gelatin says that they can ignite Bomby to get up to the basket. Bomby runs away in a scared and negative way way. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", the camera gets zoomed in on Bomby, Gelatin and Spongy during one point of Donut's speech. He cheers along with everyone else after his speech. However their team’s plan doesn't work, as their swing set is destroyed and Bomby is partially exploded. His team is up for elimination. In "Today's Very Special Episode", he, along with everyone else on his team except Donut, is seen climbing Bell's string during the elimination. Bomby is first safe with only with 684 votes. He is seen with bandages where he exploded in the previous episode. Once Lightning electrocutes Bell, he is seen shocked and falls along with the rest of the climbers. In "Fortunate Ben", Bomby is still partially exploded, and Gelatin suggests that Bomby should be used to blow up the other team's paper airplanes, to which Bomby appears apprehensive towards and Donut angrily declines it. In "Four Goes Too Far", Relationships Votes Total elimination votes: 744 Deaths #Lofty: Explodes when he's lit by Firey. #Bowling, Now with Explosions!: May have burned to death when he is trapped in a large metal box. #Reveal Novum: Explodes when he's flung into the sky by the Announcer. #Insectophobe's Nightmare 3: Explodes when he's lit by Firey. #Zeeky Boogy Doog: Explodes when he's thrown into an incinerator by Coiny. #Welcome Back: Is blown up by Fries. Kills Number of Kills: 18 Trivia *Englishcreamcakes, the person who recommended him, was also the first person ever to cast a vote for Pencil, as well as one of the eight people to vote for Snowball to rejoin in The Glistening. *He also appeared in Lofty to explode into all the remaining team members of Another Name. *He appeared on Reveal Novum just to go onto the Locker of Losers and explode before even entering. *A similar character named Bomb is part of the main cast of Inanimate Insanity, though they have virtually no similarity in terms of personality. *Despite being dark-colored like 8-Ball, Cake, Remote, and TV, Bomby's eyes and mouth aren't white. *He was the first recommended character. He appeared in Insectophobe's Nightmare, but his recommender(s) could have recommended him before that episode. *He is one of only 4 eligible contestants in season 1 to never be in the TLC or the LOL to date, along with the final 3 (Firey, Leafy, and Bubble). *Bomby is one of five characters to compete in any season of Battle for Dream Island and also have a version of them compete in Inanimate Insanity. **However, it is generally implied that Bomby in BFDI and Bomb in II are not the same character or same type, as Bomb has a large stuttering issue, generally nice, albeit a bit competitive. However, Bomby is a bit cowardly, speaks quickly, and eats a lot. **The other four contestants who have counterparts that have been contestants on II are Nickel, Balloony, Taco, and Fanny, although Fanny's counterpart is disputed, due to the two of them being different types of fans, hand-powered and electric. **TV, 8-Ball, Bell, Book and Spikey Mervert also had a chance at joining in both Battle for Dream Island and Inanimate Insanity, but they failed to get in either, although TV did act as host during Battle for Dream Island Again in the Announcer's absence. *Bomby has the highest kill count of all the newbies at 17. *Bomby's favorite screen is a circle. *He is the first recommended character up for a debut to not yet be sent to the LOL. *Bomby’s exploding has caused his team to win two consecutive challenges, once in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, and next in Zeeky Boogy Doog. *His most common phrase is: "OhmygoshFireyyoulitmyfuse!" along with just: "OH NO!" *Bomby is one of two contestants with all limbs to be immune three times straight. **Bomby is one of only two to accomplish such a feat, the other is Yellow Face. ***Ironically, Yellow Face doesn't have limbs. *Because Bomby switched teams in Zeeky Boogy Doog, he, along with Teardrop, is the contestant who has only been up for elimination in BFDIA once. *Bomby is the only newbie BFDIA contestant who has the least amount of lines and is still competing. **This excludes Dora, as she only has 1 line and got eliminated after the first 2 challenges. *Bomby has a total of 237 likes, due to being up for elimination once. *Bomby is the only cameo recommended character to join BFDIA. **Yellow Face is another one, however, he wasn't recommended, and he only showed up in commercials. *Bomby is almost always seen eating something, specifically a banana in one hand and holding a slice of cake in the other, as he is seen eating them for most of his screentime. On BFB, the idea was cut. *Bomby has exploded in every episode of BFDI he has appeared in. *In Welcome Back, his face became a drawing. *He was the first ever recommended character in BFDI. *In Today's Very Special Episode, he is seen wearing a bandage at the side of his body after the attempt on winning in Why Would You Do This On A Swingset. *As of now, Firey, Match, and Tennis Ball are the only people he has killed more than once. See also Category:Males Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Voiced by Satomi Hinatsu Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Team No-Name Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Arms and Legs Category:Bomby Category:Recommended Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Team Ice Cube!